Lip Biting
by MikkiTheGazettE
Summary: He looked over at me. "You shouldn't bite your lip like that. You'll ruin your pretty face." Aoiha, Aoi x Uruha


**Title: Lip Biting  
Rating: ****M****  
Pairing: Aoi x Uruha (Yuu x Kouyou)  
Warning: Fluff**** and Major Smut****  
Comments: The whole thing is written in Kouyou's point of view. First time writing one of these, but I've had the inspiration for it for a while. I hope you like it! Author: MikkitheGazettE**

After putting away my guitar in its case and setting it securely on my back, I locked the studio door and made my way to my car. It was the end of another long and hard day in the studio recording DIVISION. We were nearly finished with the album which meant that Ruki and Kai were in all of our asses about deadlines and making everything precise and perfect, mine in particular. I honestly don't understand; I moved at my own pace, but I almost _always_ finished recording on time, if not earlier. Oh well, I guess it's just one of the jobs of being the leader of the band.

Walking out of the building and into the warm, evening sun, I noticed Yuu sitting next to his car taking a smoke, with a cancer stick firmly held between his lithe fingers. _That's strange….. I thought he left hours ago._ He looked troubled about something, about what, I had no idea. Instinctively, I thought of going over and find out what was bothering him. But when I took one step forward, I immediately hesitated. _What if he didn't want to talk to me? Is that why he left early?_ I nervously looked at the ground and chewed my plump bottom lip, a horrible habit which was actually a reflex action that occurred whenever I was nervous.

There were two reasons for my hesitation.

Reason number one, I may have a slight—no a huge crush on him. It may sound childish, but I have no idea what else to call it. Whenever our hands brushed against each other's, my heart sped up to the point where I thought it would burst out of my chest and when we made eye contact I always had to look away because of the overwhelming beauty those obsidian orbs displayed. It was unnatural for any human to look so ethereally beautiful.

Reason number two being if he actually _did _leave early, it's because he didn't want to be pestered by me. Earlier today, I had been really frustrated with him because he was either playing a phrase wrong, screwing around too much, or just being too childish for my liking. Seeing as how we were the only two recording that day, it seemed a lot more than I could handle by myself. In the end, he had become so irritated with my complaining that he packed his equipment and left without a word. _No points for Kouyou_.

"Kouyou!"

I looked up on hearing my name and nearly jumped out of my skin when my aureate orbs met Yuu who was only standing only a few inches away from me. I instantaneously backed away and almost tripped over my own feet but I managed to regain my balance quickly.

"Yuu! _Ano…..gomenasaimasu. Nani shite iru no_?" I stuttered, scratching my head and looked anywhere except his face.

"I've been trying to get your attention, _baka_! How long were you standing there spying on me?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I still continued avoiding looking at his beautiful face…

"I wasn't spying! I must have just been lost in thought."

"Thinking about what?"

I didn't reply. _Did I really want to answer that honestly?_ _Yep, I was just thinking about how much I might possibly be in love with you and how I desperately want to kiss you. Nope, I don't think so._

"Hello?" he asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh! I, uh, was just thinking about an e-extra part for _GABRIEL ON THE GALLOWS_." I replied a bit too quickly. Yuu stared at me, no doubt knowing that I was lying to him. He must think I'm a horrible person for having the nerve to lie to him like that. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably and played with my thumbs. The sun had started setting which meant that some time had passed before Yuu suddenly took one of my hands and lifted it to his perfect, full, cherry-red lips. Something snapped in my head as I gaped at him wide eyed and shocked; he merely snickered. He probably laughed at the abnormal red tint that formed in my face. Damn it, if it wasn't so obvious before….

"Do you think I could get a ride?" he breathed in a whisper, staring at me intently. I blushed, my thoughts in the gutter. Though with the way Yuu was looking me over, I was hoping he wouldn't capture the vulgar thoughts that ran in my head.

"S-sure. But what's wrong with your car?"

"It broke down on me. I can leave it here and just get Reita to drop me off for practice tomorrow."

"Oh o-okay, my car is close by. Come on." _Shit, we're going to be alone in the car, __**together**__._

"Thanks Kou-chan." He said with a wink. As he started to walk towards my car, I just stood there waiting for my brain to comprehend what he had called me.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" I yelled. He was already waiting for me, by the hood of the car. "Yuu, did you hear me?"

All of a sudden, he pushed me down. I was on the hood of the car, under him. He gave me a predatory look before bending down to rest his cheek against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my ear, which threw my body into shudders, when he said, "You really frustrate me sometimes, y' know?" he growled. "What-what are you doing, Yuu?" I stuttered in confusion. He got off me and languidly walked to the passenger side of the car. "That was me getting my payback for your nagging today."

_That was mean!_ _How could he do that to me and just walk away?! _I gathered myself together and unlocked the doors. We hopped in and went on our way.

The entire ride to his apartment was silent. I could feel the butterflies attacking my gut and my palms sweating on the steering wheel, I was so nervous. The silence was killing me. _What should I say? Was it obvious I was nervous?_ I started to chew on my lip again.

"You really shouldn't do that."

I glanced at him. "What?"

He looked over at me. "You shouldn't bite your lip like that. You'll ruin your pretty face."

_He thought I was pretty? _I could feel the heat in my face and tried to hide it as best I could. But he must have noticed my embarrassment because a faint smirk pulled at his lips. Another silence settled in, but it was short lived as we had arrived at Yuu's apartment.

I skirted around the front of the car to meet him on the sidewalk. God he was gorgeous. Pulling off one of his many pairs of sunglasses and setting them on his head, he looked me over. I squirmed under his intense gaze, butterflies materializing in the depths my stomach.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said waving as I quickly turned to go; I had to get out of there before I did something I regretted. The sexual frustration was becoming too unbearable.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand before I could get into my car. I turned to look over my shoulder at him. "By the way, my car was never broken." he said giving me a cunning smile. _What?_

"Then why did you—" he cut me off and crushed his lips against mine. I couldn't move. Was I dreaming? Was it another fantasy just toying with my brain? It took a firm squeeze of my ass to realize I wasn't hallucinating. _Holy shit._ He pulled back, entwining his fingers in mine.

"Yuu…" I looked at him flabbergasted. Words couldn't describe the emotion running through me. I tried to speak but couldn't form any words.

"Come with me." He said in a husky voice as he pulled me along not waiting for my response.

-X-

The night was cool and the moon was full, casting a faint glow on the abandoned park where we were headed to, my hand firmly held between Yuu's iron grasp. The gentle breeze made the leaves of the trees rustle, the crickets chirping in the grass. It was kind of romantic: a moonlight stroll in the park with just me and the man I was positive I was in love with.

"You know…" I began, "all this time I felt so stupid for developing a crush on you. I figured you'd never like me."

He didn't respond to my words so I planned my next sentence hesitantly.

"A-and you're just so…" I continued to ramble on for a little while until Yuu shoved me into the nearest tree - a willow with big, waving roots poking out of the ground. I looked at him in surprise as he pressed me into the tree trunk with his hands on my shoulders.

"What makes you stupid is not figuring out that I've _loved_ you, Kou-chan…" he whispered.

He stepped towards me, slowly shortening the distance between our bodies. He leaned closer, his eyes burning through me. I could feel my heart rate speeding up. My filthy habit of biting my lip kicked in as he gradually closed the gap between us. He was torturing me on purpose— I just knew it. He moved forward, closer and closer. His arm snaked around my waist; it took every ounce of my control not to tackle him to the ground.

He took his right thumb and pulled my lip from in between my teeth, making me let go of my lip.

"You should really stop doing that or else there will be nothing left for me to kiss." he said.

Without any warning, Yuu smashed his lips to mine. I could taste the tobacco on his lips and the scent of his cologne wafted towards my nostrils. Confidence finally setting in, my hands found his hips and I pulled him closer, smashing our bodies together, our chests rubbing against each other's eroticaly. He playfully bit my lip, tugging gently. Yuu grabbed my ass causing me to gasp in shock and pleasure. He smirked up at me when I moaned, encouraging him to continue his fondling. His tongue poked at the entrance of my mouth and I invited him in willingly. His hot tongue, snaked into the warm contour of mine, ravishing and exploring every nook and cranny. The more time passed, the rougher our blissful kiss got. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization….like we were made for each other.

I could feel his hand on my thigh, stroking the firm muscle while slowly crawling its way up. My breath hitched when he squeezed my butt again, this time pulling my hips toward him and grinding his half hardened member against my groin. For a second, I felt like I couldn't breathe. The blood began to rapidly flow towards my lower region as my own member slowly came to life due to Yuu's ministrations.

"D-don't you think we should go somewhere less… open?" I stuttered. He just ignored me and started to suck on my neck, drawing the blood to the surface in order to leave his mark. I groaned when he hit a sweet spot. He pushed me back further and proceeded to assault me again with his mouth, wriggling his cold hands up the heated skin of my stomach. I nearly screamed when I felt a callous digit pinching my nipple, slowly turning hard under the sudden contact. Using the hand that was wandering through my shirt, Yuu held my jaw in place as he kissed me, while the other hand worked the button on my pants. Being out of my mind with disbelief, I jittered impatiently and moaned.

_Oh my God…_ I heard a zipping sound and then the rustling sound of fabric falling to the ground. He again started to grind his hips against my groin, making me moan loudly. I'm not sure how it all happened -since I was preoccupied with Yuu's tongue raiding my mouth and his hands grabbing any piece of ass he could find- but at this very moment, I stood bare before him (he was still in his pants, unfortunately), with the wind chilling every inch of me.

Yuu must have felt me shudder underneath him.

"Are you cold?"

I nodded.

"Then let's heat things up a little bit, hmm?" He whispered seductively in my ear before sliding his tongue in making me shiver slightly due to the sudden wetness I felt against my face.

In an instant he ripped off his belt and tore off his pants, tossing them with the rest of our clothes. Without even being told to, I dropped to my knees and took him in my mouth. "Ahhh fuck Kouyou." I instantaneously took him out of my mouth for a second to answer him.

"Mmm I'm holding you to that, Yuu. Let me take care of you now though." I took him back in and began to suck up and down his length. He was so big; I pumped his shaft for the places my lips couldn't reach. I let my tongue slip into the slit, my other hand pumping his testicles. Soon precum started leaking out of the head while I bobbed my head up and down, trying to take as much as possible into my mouth, his engorged member repeatedly hitting the back of my throat.

"Shit…I'm going to cum if you don't stop doing that, Kouyou." he moaned. I hummed and continued my ministrations on him. "FUCK! Kouyou…" After he came in my mouth, I licked him clean and kissed the head. I looked at him and smirked when I saw his still hard erection. I pulled his body towards me and slammed my lips against his. He placed his tongue against my mouth, asking for permission to enter, I let him in. He then pushed me into the trunk of the tree, slowly lowering us to the ground so that the bark wouldn't hurt me. The grass underneath me was cool but Yuu's body heat was burning through every fabric of my being. Yuu was rubbing my thighs as he pressed his body against me and teased me, biting my ear and kissing my neck.

"Would you stop fucking teasing me and just put it in already?!" This foreplay was driving me insane! I could hear him chuckle as he kissed my neck again. He then grabbed my thighs and bent them forward while positioning himself between my legs. I momentarily felt his wet head, rubbing against my I could adjust myself into a comfortable position he forced himself inside me. The sudden pain and pure force caused me to arch my back.

"Ahhh Yuu!" I screamed.

"Shhh. It'll get better I promise."

He thrust into me further in, I could feel my legs cringing as I felt my insides being ripped apart. I was choking on his size and he wouldn't give me any time to adjust. He pulled out and plunged back in, harder and faster. I gripped the grass in my fists beside me, tearing most of it out of the ground with every quick eyes rolled to the back of my forehead, my breathing turned laboured as I thrashed my head from side to side. Yuu withdrew completely and for a few seconds my body relaxed before he thrust back in as hard and as fast as he could, forcing me to gasp and scream. That gave him the chance to stick his tongue down my throat. This momentarily distracted me from the intense pain I was feeling, our tongues battling for dominance. He then intertwined our fingers together and pinned my hands on either side of my head.

"Har-Harder." I moaned breathlessly, wrapping my thighs around his waist, the new position helping him to explore even more deeper. Complying to my demand his pace became slow but forceful. "Faster!

…Ahhh Yuu!" I screamed when his thrusts were now aimed at my prostate, my toes curling with the immense pleasure that wracked my body. Yuu wrapped a sweaty hand around my neglected member, placing swift strokes in order to bring me to completion. "I'm goin to cum." I moaned. Yuu continued to stroke me faster and harder. Before long I came, erupting in white hot pleasure as I yelled his name hoarsely into the night sky. Yuu followed, his thick, hot release buried deep into my body, all the way to my stomach.

Yuu receded, panting and dewed with sweat, looking down at me who was breathing heavily and flushed from head to toe. He showered my body with kisses and brought our intertwined hands up, between our bodies. He stroked my hand lovingly and all I could do was just stare at this beautiful man. "Yuu." I said.

"Hmm?" He averted his stare from our hands to my eyes. I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_

"I love you. I've loved you for a long time, since the very moment I laid eyes on you."

"I love you too." he smiled, kissing the tip of my nose. "I love you more than anything else in this world, Kouyou." he said. He then placed a soft kiss on my lips and we continued to make love under the stars.


End file.
